The present invention relates generally to electromagnetic helical pumps, and more particularly to electromagnetic helical pumps for high-temperature transportation of molten metals.
Electromagnetic helical induction pumps are well known. See, for example, Olich et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,592 and Lauhoff et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,298, each of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. Particular design modifications to these types of pumps make it possible to transport melts of certain metals and alloys (mainly alkali and alkaline-earth metals) at temperatures up to 800° Celsius.
However, previous designs have been inapplicable for certain aggressive metals, such as liquid copper, aluminum, or their alloys, since helical channels in such pumps have been stationary and made of nonmagnetic steel that rapidly erodes from the motion of these metals. Currently, no serviceable designs of helical pumps for molten aggressive metals (e.g., copper, aluminum, etc.), or alloys thereof, are known.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide electromagnetic helical pumps for high-temperature transportation or batching of such aggressive molten metals.